


7 or 70

by GreyTabbyCat



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: 1x03, Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, Watch me - Freeform, foreverdrabbles8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyTabbyCat/pseuds/GreyTabbyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of episode 3 "Fountain of Youth" Henry remembers back to when Abe learnt to ride a bike. </p>
<p>Written for the Forever Drabble Challenge Week Eight prompt Watch me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 or 70

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really feel like writing anything this week (too much going on irl), but then this idea popped up and this happened. ^.~
> 
> \---
> 
> Disclaimer: You know the drill. ;)

As Henry stood watching Abe skate on the ramp – the very big ramp no less – his heart beating wildly in his chest, he was suddenly remembering a similar scene from a long time ago. 

\--- 

Henry was standing on the sidewalk in front of their apartment, Abigail by his side while Abe was mounting his bicycle. 

He had been adamant to learn how to ride a bike recently because he was now 7 years old and every one of his friends knew how to already, or so he had repeatedly told his parents. So Abe had been practicing with one of his friends, a neighbour kid named Tony, every afternoon for the past week. 

And now he apparently felt confident enough to show his parents. He had been full of excitement as he practically dragged them outside not five minutes earlier while they had been full of trepidation rather than anything else. 

Abe was just pushing off the ground, wobbling slightly, and Henry’s heart leapt into his throat. 

“Oh Henry!” Abigail exclaimed, hiding her face in her husband’s chest and grabbing a fistful of his shirt. He draped an arm around her shoulders in silent support. 

“Mom, Dad look!” Abe finally shouted from the street, riding fairly steadily now, only an odd wobble thrown in here and there. 

“Darling, it’s fine. You can look now. He’s doing great,” Henry murmured into his wife’s hair, pride lacing his words. 

Abigail let go, still a little reluctant, but when she saw her son riding his bike so very cheerfully she brightened instantly and they spent the next half hour watching Abe riding up and down the street, wearing matching smiles and cheering happily. 

\--- 

And Henry realized for the umpteenth time that fatherly worries and parental fears would never cease, no matter whether one’s child was 7 or 70 years old, but pride and joy were never far behind either.


End file.
